


Knight of a Princess

by dontusually



Category: Original Work
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Independent, Knight, Princess - Freeform, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontusually/pseuds/dontusually
Summary: She didn't want a knight, she just wanted a sword!Follow Esmeralda as she gets stuck with an old-fashioned knight when all she wanted was a sword to finish her mission.





	Knight of a Princess

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm new to the site although I've been posting a lot lately. I'm trying to get all my old stories posted. Most of them were inspired by writing prompts. I try to post the prompt with the story but sometimes I can't find them again. Anyway, I'm in many fandoms but haven't written anything for them yet (see above). I suck at updating but I'll try to post at least once every two weeks. Feel free to remind me in the comments and tell me what you think. Hope you enjoy!

 

 _UGH! I didn’t sign up for this! I just need a sword! I don’t need a “loyal protector to help me on my journey!_  she thought.

“Really, I’m fine. You don’t need to come with me.” she told the knight.

“Nonsense. I shall be your- dare I say- knight in shining armour!” his laughter boomed throughout his rusted, dented armour.

 _You’d think my knight would be in better shape!_  she thought to herself. She laughed silently.

“I can take care of myself. Really! I promise,” she told him.

 _Just go away!_  she added in her mind.

“I cannot let a beautiful, defenseless maiden such as yourself go into those woods alone. Especially since that vile witch made it her home! So, onward!”

The knight marched off into the woods.

Esmeralda sighed and followed the cocky knight.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that was such a short chapter I'll try to make them longer.


End file.
